Camp Sacred Heart
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Quinn comes out to her overly religious parents, and they send her off to straight camp. There she meets Santana, who she soon starts to like." Slightly AU WARNING: LGBT bashing and emotional abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gay," for a moment Quinn felt relief at saying it. She no longer had to work so hard to hide a part of who she was. This feeling of relief was short lived as a feeling of anxiety washed over the blonde's body as she waited for her parents to say something. A solid minute of silence had passed as Mr. and Mrs. Fabray tried to comprehend what their daughter had told them.

Mr. Fabray finally whispered something. "I'm sorry," Quinn asked hesitantly. "I said, you're not gay," Mr. Fabray stated louder and with more force.

Tears were stinging at the back of her eyes, but refused to let them spill over. "Yes I am Dad. I always have been."

"God you just live to be a disappointment don't you," Mr. Fabray growled. " I refuse to have a dyke for a daughter. You're going to Camp Sacred Heart tonight, go pack your bags."

Quinn stood in shock. She had been prepared for a negative reaction from her parent, she had even expected it, but she didn't think they would send her to a pray away the gay camp. In a last ditch effort, the blonde turned to the woman sitting on the couch, "Mom?"

Mrs. Fabray looked at her daughter with a deer in headlights look. "Do what your father says honey."

Still in a state of shock, Quinn made her way upstairs to her room where she cried her eyes out for half an hour before wiping her eyes and going to pack her things, knowing that arguing would do nothing and all she could do was go quietly with her dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn didn't know what to expect of Camp Sacred Heart. She had heard about it in church when the Johnsons' had sent Brandon there to "cure" him. When he came back, the young man wasn't the same, and didn't dare ask about it. In retrospect, she wished she would have for future reference. All she had now was the same knowledge as anyone else, which was that it was a Christian mental institution in the middle of nowhere that specialized in reparative therapy.

The entire ride was silent for the entire two and-a-half hour ride to Camp Sacred Heart. Quinn knew that protesting wouldn't do her any good so she chose to save her breath and self-respect. The blonde simply exchanged dirty looks with her father through the rearview mirror, knowing that it would get her anger across while still appearing strong.

Upon arrival, a man in a black suit with a priest on his left and a nun on his right greeted her father with a handshake and an enthusiastic smile. "Hello Mr. Fabray, Mrs. Fabray, Quinn." The blonde took an instant notice to the hint of disgust in the suited man's tone when he said her name.

"Welcome to Camp Sacred Heart. I'm James Phelps. This is Father Joe and Sister Kathleen. Father Joe is our camp pastor and teaches Bible study. Sister Kathleen is our head nun. She oversees daily activities as well as down time and your living situation. If you have any problems without your roommate or anything else with your stay, you should direct them to her. Now, let's go for a tour shall we?"

Despite the name, Camp Sacred Heart was not a camp, but the equivalent of a boarding school with a very specific mission. The "campers" stayed and ate in a small three story dorm style building with their daily activities and classes taking place in a the mission attached to the church and administration in a small building behind the dorm.

After the tour, James brought the Fabrays back to the administrative building. "I hope you were pleased with the tour. If you'll just follow me into my office, you'll sign the paperwork and we'll set Quinn up in a room. Thank goodness Lauren in 136 was released today or you'd have to sleep on a couch."

Quinn forced a fake smile for a couple of seconds at James's painful attempt at humor. The blonde's expression quickly turned to a death glare as she watched her parents sign her away to this "camp" until she was their perfect, blonde, cheerleader, straight daughter.

When all of the papers were signed, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray turned to their daughter to say goodbye. Mrs. Fabray pulled Quinn in for a hug, kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you sweetheart" before letting her daughter go. The blonde then looked at her father who had a stern expression on his space. Mr. Fabray squeezed Quinn's shoulder before saying, "Think about your future," before walking out and leaving her alone.

The blonde stared at the door, unable to believe what had just happened, her parents had literally abandoned her. She was sure how long she had been staring, but eventually Quinn felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see James with his creepy smile. "It's getting late. You should probably go to your room and go to sleep. You'll have a full day tomorrow. Your bags have already been brought to your room, 136. You won't need a key to get in and the bathroom will be just down the hall."

Quinn muttered a quiet thank you to James before going off to her room. When the blonde arrived, she saw the light was already out and didn't want to wake her roommate up. With a sigh, Quinn laid in her bed, too exhausted after the day's events to figure out a way to get ready. Instead the blonde opted to go to sleep, hoping it would offer her an escape from her current situation.


End file.
